The present invention relates generally to the field of code-editing user interfaces, and more particularly to generating symbol tables for source code files.
Symbol tables generated based on one or more source code files can serve to enhance the quality and convenience of user experience in code-editing user interfaces. Users of code-editing user interfaces continue to face difficulties with some inadequate features of those software platforms that result from inefficient techniques of generating symbol tables used by those software platforms.